


Cereal with Water

by youshouldbesoLucky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 am, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Im not a stan, Inspired by an incorrect quote, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Puddles - Freeform, Sorry for anything thats wrong, cursing, mentioned other members, mentions of drinking, not by name tho, ooc maybe?, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youshouldbesoLucky/pseuds/youshouldbesoLucky
Summary: Johnny always knew Yuta was evil. This though, this was going to be his ticket to hell.(Alternatively)Johnny Suh's breakdown and how Nakamoto Yuta got a boyfriend out of it.(And what pushed him over the edge)
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Cereal with Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! Please note I only just listen to NCT's music so I really don't know the members, apologies in advance for anything I wrote that was out of character. Also English isn't my first language so kindly forgive any mistakes. I am also not a college student (yet!!)

Like any other self-respecting college student, Johnny Suh, was about to have a breakdown at. In a store. At 3am. Over junk food.

He stared at the shelves of chips. He wasn't even here for chips.  
Alas, the exact item that had prompted his trip eluded his memory.

He stared at the shelves for a while trying to act like he was considering what to buy. He was failing at that, if the cashiers annoyed glances were something to go by. He thought about buying something for the sake of it but he was, sadly, broke. Truly the epitome of a college student.  
The annoyed glances were morphing into a steady glare so he grabbed some gum and pens (stuff you could never have enough of in any educational hell) and checked out in record time.

He immediately stepped into a puddle outside. Lovely, he glared at the sky and any intended curses he was about to throw to the heavens were vocalized by another person, hopping around on one foot.

His brain immediately threw him into mild panic 'You are alone with a strange angry man in the middle of the night who could be a killer'  
'Or he could need help', Johnny argued.

Never let it be said Johnny Suh was a coward.

He stepped closer, "Hey man, you okay?". It wasn't until the words left his mouth he realized he had spoken in English because that's what the man had been cursing in.

The guy moved to look at him, "What? Oh yeah, no worries. I'm fine."

He could only offer a scoff at that which was rude but valid. The guy was covered in dirt and missing a shoe along with half his pants on the same leg. His sock was wet, another victim of puddles.

The guy smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know right, right?". He offered a reassuring smile.

The guy hopped a bit closer.

"Hey, if you really don't mind, could I borrow your phone? For a call?". He waved the hand holding his own, dead hunk of glass and metal, cracked everywhere. Probably broken.

He handed his own over.

The dude's relief was palpable but quickly crushed as the call connected but to screaming and loud music. Whoever he had attempted to call was obviously drunk, from what Johnny could hear. Between screams 'where the fuck are you dude' , someone less drunk asking for the phone(unsuccessfully) and Kesha, the call got cut off. After a whole minute of cursing, the guy handed his phone back.

"Thanks anyway".

As he pocketed it, he remembered the potential murderer status but also his paper due tomorrow but not even started.

The line between bravery and stupidity was a thin one.

"Hey dude, do you wanna come with me, my apartment's like ten minutes away?"

The guy (fuck, he needed to ask his name) eyed him warily.

"You could be a murderer."  
"So could you."

And somehow that worked. The guy nodded and stepped next to Johnny so he started walking.

He cleared his throat, "I'm Johnny, by the way."

"Mark"

"How'd you end up like that anyway?", he said side-eyeing Mark. Thank God he'd gotten his name, it was tiring thinking of him as 'the guy'.  
'Uh, long story, dick friends, basically". He nodded at that.

Dick friends and puddles, universal enemies.

Mark rambled off and Johnny tried to pay attention. Keyword; tried. He was just too tired even though he was very interested. He caught snippets though, a reunion, truth and dare, some playground and alcohol. He noticed that before too. Mark's cheeks were flushed. He had guessed the cold but apparently Mark had been drinking.

They arrived at the apartment building.

"It's like on the sixth floor. Elevator's half broken, not worth the risk. Sorry", he grimaced.  
"Hey man, you're putting up with me. Can't complain".

They trudged up together in a comfortable silence. Unlocking the door, he remembered the greater issue than stairs or him being a murderer he had neglected to mention. "Hey man, watch out. Crazy roommate".

And when he opened the door and stepped past the mess of shoes in the entryway, lo and behold.

There he was. The crazy roommate.

Perched precariously on the back of the sofa. Dressed in an anime print onesie, hair sticking up everywhere, grinning manically and rapidly consuming mushy cereal.

"What took you so long?", Yuta asked.

He wiggled his wet foot at Yuta while gesturing broadly at Mark, who had tripped over all the shoes.

"Had an accident. Met some-", Yuta interrupted him because of course he did.

"You forgot the milk", he said staring at the plastic bag in Johnny's hand.

He stopped waving his foot and arm around and wobbled on one leg. Fuck. That's what he had gone for. Yuta wanted (or he claimed needed) milk. Because why else would he be shopping at 3am if not for his evil blackmailing best friend.

"I forgot", he announced, staring off...…well, somewhere.

He was sure Yuta had some insults for him, if not for Mark(finally) tripping past all the shoes. He reached Johnny, stumbled and fell to his knees.

And he would have helped him up but he was too preoccupied with the devil that was his roommate because Yuta was staring at Mark, with what could only be described as awe. He climbed gracefully off the couch and approached them, smoothing down his hair and oh fuck.

"Hi", he said reaching a hand to help Mark, who had stood up only to be faced with the so called crazy roommate he had been warned about but who was also the most beautiful person he had seen.

"Um, hey. I'm Mark", reaching a hand out, glancing at Johnny.  
"Yuta", he replied, shaking his hand, stepping closer than what was considered friendly and oh fuck indeed because he was practically purring and Johnny couldn't watch this. He practically sprinted to his(and Yuta's) room. He glanced back just in case, because he had brought Mark here ,so, i.e, was responsible for him but nope. They were still holding hands and having a stare-off but lovingly and yeah no. Yuta could take care of Mark.

\----------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, when Johnny emerged from his cave with a now finished assignment, Mark had showered and his numerous cuts cleaned up. He and Yuta were watching Spirited Away while holding hands and cuddling. Truly the height of romance.

"You good, man?", he called out to Mark, traipsing into the kitchen. They wandered in after him.  
"Yeah pretty good. Thank you so much for taking care of me", Mark smiled.  
"Well, I'M very good", Yuta interrupted, aggressively swinging his and Mark's joined hands at him.  
"I noticed, you should be thanking me for your happiness", he replied, engrossed in finding a clean bowl for cereal. His search ended up being useless so he picked up the bowl Yuta had abandoned last night or this morning really and ate from it.

He noticed Mark frowning at him. "What?". "I don't think you should-".

Yuta tugged on Mark's hand ,slowly sliding out of the kitchen. "Welllll, I'd been planning to get breakfast this morning because you forgot the milk ,remember?"

He frowned, "What are you-?". He glanced down to his-Yuta's-cereal bowl.

Yuta ran from the kitchen, dragging Mark with him.

Oh dear god.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to screaming wasn't unusual for Doyoung, sad as that was. However he had never heard screaming like this. Horrified and bloodcurdling. He ran out of his room and although he could usually figure out what his crazy roommates were screaming over by looking at what was happening, today's scene gave him more questions than answers.

Yuta was octopus-ing himself to some guy who was wearing his pajamas? while watching spirited away? .The screaming was coming from Johnny who was crying as well and there was a bowl of cereal and water? in his hands. The only answer he got was that this wasn't something he wanted to be involved in. He went back into his room and put headphones on. He'd check on them when the screaming stopped.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, the screaming had stopped. When he stepped outside, the situation hadn't improved. Johnny was gargling with vodka while the other guy patted his back. Yuta was cleaning, ACTUALLY cleaning and any time he stopped to complain the other guy shot him a pleading look which made Yuta look like he'd been shot by Cupid and resume cleaning.

He stared for a full minute before going back to his room. His attendance record wasn't worth going through whatever the fuck that was.

**Author's Note:**

> OK FINISHED.  
> some things id like to say  
> Don't follow random strangers.  
> Don't be alone outside at 3am(especially if ure a girl)  
> Don't follow random strangers to their home.  
> ILL ADD MORE IF I THINK OF THEM.
> 
> Please comment on things you think I could improve or if I should write a part 2.


End file.
